


Late Night Conversations and Confessions

by samithemunchkin



Category: The Baseballs (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-11
Updated: 2015-12-11
Packaged: 2018-05-06 04:49:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5403659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samithemunchkin/pseuds/samithemunchkin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Digger had gone all in on the last night Sam was staying over at his place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late Night Conversations and Confessions

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea what I'm doing with these two or how messed up my whole new timeline for the newer fics is or anything at all. I've probably messed up so many things headcanon wise but i ain't got no one to bounce off ideas with or plot anything so everything is legit such a mess even in my head haha. Also I was going to do smut but I chickened out because I actually haven't written any in forever.

Digger yawned sleepily, covering it up with blanket covered hand over his mouth and he frowned when that made his glasses lopsided. Feeling too lazy to free a hand from under the blanket he just used the arm he was resting against to push them back more properly on his nose, earing him a soft chuckle from the owner of said arm.

"Think we should head to bed?" Sam asked, resisting the urge to wrap his arm around the shorter man and instead he just shifted a little more upright.

"Mmm no, not yet...it's not that late..." Digger murmured, his voice heavy with tiredness even after he tried to clear his throat. 

They had been watching movies all night, nestled up in Digger's couch, the coffee table filled with bowls of popcorn, chips and candy, which had seemed a little ridiculous to Sam at first because they'd just finished eating quite a fancy dinner and desert he was fairly certain had taken the older man hours to make. Digger had gone all in on the last night Sam was staying over at his place. 

"D, it's almost one in the morning." Sam reasoned but frowned when the other man just curled tighter under his blanket. "What's wrong?" He asked and shifted again, finally allowing himself to wrap his arm around the older man and feeling a little bit relieved when he immediately cuddled close against his side.

Digger stayed silent for while, half lost enjoying the feeling of Sam's warm muscular body so close as he fiddled with the little strings at the tips of his blanket before he spoke quietly.

"I don't want you to leave tomorrow...and I feel stupid because you've already stayed for so long and I know you don't like it here..." He said sadly and Sam tightening his hold around his shoulders only made him feel worse. "This is so fucking stupid, I shouldn't..." He stopped abrubtly, letting out a frustrated huff as he just hid his face against Sam's side.

"Hey, I don't _hate_ it here, especially now that it looks like you actually live here, you've done wonders to the place." Sam said softly and gently stroked Digger's arm. "And I can stay a day or two longer but then you have to at least show me some jogging trails because with all your cooking I swear I've gained like ten kilos and none of that is muscle" He added chuckling and was glad to hear a muffled giggle in return.

"You're fine..." Digger mumbled and slowly reached out an arm to wrap over Sam's middle, making sure to let his palm caress over the toned abs and he hummed appreciatively. "But no, you must have other things to do than to just hang out with me, and I...I actually have shit to do too that I've been putting off..."

They both fell into a rather awkward silence at that. Sam was so tempted to just ask Digger to come stay with him but he felt he'd asked that so many times and somehow it even felt rude to ask, considering how much he'd made fun of the older man's apartement before. Digger on the other hand was trying his hardest to deny even to himself how lonely he felt on his own. It was ridiculous really, he'd lived on his own for a long time, away from everyone else in the band and he'd never felt this kind of loneliness before. And even after making his own place more homey and having Sam there...he still wanted nothing more than to go stay with Sam so he could also get to hang out with Jan and Daniel more.

"Taking this slow actually fucking sucks..." Digger whined suddenly, cursing as he pressed his face agaist Sam's side again and tightening his arm around him and the younger man could only smile at him.

"Yeah, yeah it kinda does. But it does make sense too, we've only been together again for, what? Three weeks?" Sam reasoned, idly stroking the hair at the back of Digger's head, playing with the strands with his fingers.

"Almost four..." Digger corrected and Sam could feel the pout even over his shirt. "Maybe...could I maybe come stay with you again in like...a few days? Maybe next week?" Digger asked then, finally straightening up a little so he could look up at the taller man. "I actually do have a few things I need to get done here, meetings and stuff..."

"Of course you can." Sam smiled at him softly, trailing his hand that was still at the back of Digger's head down his neck and then up to his cheek, stroking the stubbly skin there with his thumb, loving the way the older man leaned into his touch.

"Okay." Digger grinned back at him and then raised up on his knees and a little awkwardly moved, with his blanket, to straddle Sam's lap. Then he spread the blanket so it was around them both before he took a hold of Sam's hands and guided them to his hips, making sure they stayed there before we wrapped his own arms loosely around Sam's shoulders. "I think we can survive a few days apart." He murmured, biting his lip a little cheekily.

"Oh, I'm sure you'll be so busy after I leave, you'll hardly even notice I'm gone, let alone miss me." Sam said with a dramatic sigh, trying to sound sad but the way the corners of his mouth kept twitching upwards kind of betrayed him. "I'll just probably stay locked up at home, counting the minutes till you come and- ow!" He whined when Digger interrupted him with a playfull smack on his shoulder.

"You ass, don't make fun of me...because I'm pretty sure it'll be the other way around..." Digger grumbled and nuzzled the crook of Sam's neck, hiding his face again and since when had that become a thing that he did so often?

Sam just smiled at that and held him close, resting his own head against the smaller man's and absently caressing his back, tracing his spine over his thin t-shirt and grinning when that made Digger shiver ever so slightly.

"Think we could head to bed now?" He asked in a low murmur, stilling his hands on Digger's hips again and playing with the hem of his shirt, his grin only widening when he felt the older man melt against him completely.

"Nu-uh, not yet..." Digger purred, shifting a little to purposefully rub his backside over Sam's lap as he started pressing soft kisses along his neck and collarbone. "I'm comfy right here..." He added and Sam could feel the smirk against his skin, making him laugh as he let his own hands slide under Digger's shirt, loving the bigger shivers that sent down the older man's body and the soft moan that escaped his lips.

"Uhuh, I can see that..." Sam whispered, moving his hands all the way up to Digger's shoulder blades, then slowly trailing them back down his sides before moving them down to his stomach, then even slower back up to his chest, completely wrinkling up his shirt but he was far more interested in the way Digger reacted to his touches, letting out more soft sounds and sighs as he clung to Sam and his hips did little rolling motions ever so often.

When Sam stilled his palms over Digger's nipples and nudged his head with his nose he reluctantly took the hint, whining a little as he lifted his head enough so Sam could capture his lips in a lazy kiss.

"Hmm one thing though..." Digger murmured into the kiss, denying Sam's tongue access to deepen the kiss and it was the younger man's turn to reluctantly pull away with a whine. "Don't call me D, only my friends call me that..." He said shyly, biting his now slightly swollen lip as he cupped Sam's face with both of his hands. "You...you're so much more than that, I...I always liked the nicknames you gave me..." He confessed and the warm smile he got in return made his heart skip a beat and this time when Sam claimed his lips he opened his mouth, sighing contently as the younger man kissed him hungrily.

"Hmm, Rü-Rü it is then..." Sam purred when he trailed his lips down Digger's jaw, grinning against his skin when that made the older man giggle adorably.


End file.
